Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 11/19/17 - 11/25/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *11/19/17 - 6am - Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Room and Bird *11/19/17 - 9pm - Scrambled Aches/Scent-imental Over You/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs *11/19/17 - 1am - Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mouse And Garden/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse And Garden/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough/Big Snooze *11/20/17 - 6am - Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast and Furry-ous/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up *11/20/17 - 11am - Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests *11/20/17 - 1:30am - No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests/Birds Anonymous *11/21/17 - 6am - Kiddie's Kitty, A/Kiss Me Cat/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Rodent Hood *11/21/17 - 11am - Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit Rampage *11/21/17 - 1:30am - Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Porky Chops/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit Rampage/Boston Quackie *11/22/17 - 6am - Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mouse And Garden/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough *11/22/17 - 11am - Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit *11/22/17 - 1am - Rabbit's Kin/Rabbitson Crusoe/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit/Bugs Bunny Rides Again *11/23/17 - 6am - My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests *11/23/17 - 11am - Scrambled Aches/Scent-imental Over You/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs *11/23/17 - 1am - Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scrambled Aches/Scent-imental Over You/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs/All Fowled Up *11/24/17 - 6am - Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit Rampage *11/24/17 - 11am - Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A *11/24/17 - 1am - Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A *11/25/17 - 6am - Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Transit/Rabbitson Crusoe/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit *11/25/17 - 9pm - False Hare/Fast and Furry-ous/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up *11/25/17 - 1am - Stupor Duck/Stupor Salesman/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle/Beep Prepared BABY LOONEY TUNES *11/20/17 - 4pm - Mr. McStuffles/Twinkle, Baby Looney Star *11/20/17 - 4:30pm - Hair Cut-Ups/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *11/21/17 - 4pm - Daffy Did It!/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *11/21/17 - 4:30pm - New Cat in Town/Baby Bunny *11/22/17 - 4pm - For Whom the Toll Calls/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *11/22/17 - 4:30pm - Who Said That?/Paws and Feathers *11/23/17 - 4pm - Mind Your Manners/Down by the Cage *11/23/17 - 4:30pm - Pastime for Petunia, A/Looney Tunes Zoo *11/24/17 - 4pm - Wise Quacker/D-A-F-F-Y *11/24/17 - 4:30pm - Loose Change/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker